Did You Miss Me?
by Tina101
Summary: She couldn't take it. She couldn't take the Bohemian life, so she left. What happens when she returns two years later?
1. Chapter 1

_Did You Miss Me?_

**Chapter 1:**

Maureen Johnson walked down the hall with the rest of her Bohemian friends to drag Joanne out to the Life for the night. The lawyer had been really busy with a case or something.

"Pookie get your ass up, we're going out!" Maureen announced as she swung open the front door. The diva stopped; there was no sign of Joanne anywhere. "Pookie? Joanne?" Collins slipped past Maureen, and began to look around the apartment.

"Hey Mo, here's a letter from Joanne," he said as he held up a white envelope. The diva pushed past Mark, and grabbed the envelope.

Maureen tore open the letter, and read it over. Her hand flew to her mouth, and tears began to stream down her face. When she finished reading, she threw the letter to the side, and ran to the bedroom.

"Maureen!" Collins exclaimed as he ran after her. The diva threw open the closet door. When she saw that Joanne's belongings were gone, she sank onto the bed. Collins sat down next to her. Maureen let out a strangled sob, and buried her face in his chest.

"She's gone! She left, and it's all my fault!" she sobbed. Collins gently rubbed Maureen's back, and listened to her cry; wishing that Angel had been there to help.

Mark watched Collins chase after Maureen. Nobody knew what to do at first. Finally, the filmmaker picked the letter up off the kitchen floor.

"What's it say Mark?" Mimi asked. Roger wrapped a comforting arm around the dancer's waist. Mark quickly scanned the letter over before reading it out loud.

"Dear Maureen (and everyone else), I'm sorry, but I can't take it anymore. This lifestyle is too much for me. After watching Angel go, and nearly losing Mimi, I realized that this isn't for me. I'm terrible with goodbyes, so I'm just going to leave. I'm sorry Maureen. Feel free to stay at the apartment; the bills will be taken care of. I love you more than anything. Nothing will ever change that, and this isn't your fault. Love, Joanne." Mimi had tears in her eyes by the time Mark was done. This just didn't sound like something Joanne would do. Roger pulled Mimi close, this couldn't be happening.

Several minutes later, Collins led Maureen out of the master bedroom. The diva looked horrible. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes were swollen ever so slightly, and her makeup was smeared. Mimi broke free of Roger's grip, and wrapped her arms around Maureen.

"It's okay, Mo," she cooed. "It's okay." Maureen buried her face in Mimi's shoulder.

"This is all my fault; I drove Joanne away," she said between sobs.

"This was Joanne's decisions; she'll be back. She just needs a break from the city life. Bohemia isn't for everyone." Mark put a comforting hand on Maureen's shoulder.

"Why don't you come down to the loft for a while so you're not alone?" he suggested. Maureen pulled away from Mimi and shook her head.

"No, no, I need to be here when Pookie gets home so she doesn't think that I left her." The other Bohemians looked at each other, this wasn't good.

It took the Bohemians nearly two hours to calm Maureen down. She finally drifted off to sleep with her arm draped over a pillow next to her where Joanne would normally be. Nobody was in the mood to talk on the way back to the loft, they were all in shock about Joanne leaving them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Two years later, Joanne was sprawled out on the bed in her hotel room reading her latest book. The only reason that she was in a hotel room was because her new apartment wasn't ready. The sounds of New York City drifted in from the open window. Joanne sighed she couldn't concentrate. It wasn't the noise that was actually soothing; it was the concept of being back. The lawyer grabbed her purse and book, and left the hotel room.

Joanne wasn't really paying attention to where she was going; she just followed her feet. Soon, the crowds of people thinned out, and before she knew it, she was in Alphabet City. Joanne was about to leave when a certain building caught her attention, the Life Café. The lawyer crossed the street, and stood outside the building. After looking through the window and determining that none of the Bohemians were inside, she went inside.

The waiter gave Joanne a weird look as she entered the Life. He appeared to recognize her from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. Joanne walked to the back of the Life, and took a seat. A sudden realization washed over her; this was one of the tables the Bohemians usually occupied. Slightly flustered, Joanne looked at her watch. Good, it was only six o'clock; she would run into the Bohemians quite yet. Joanne longed to see her friends again, but she needed to sort things out in her mind first.

When a waiter got to Joanne's table, the lawyer ordered a beer and a cheeseburger. She then pulled out her book. Joanne was so in to what she was reading that she didn't see who entered the Life. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and kept reading. The lawyer was completely oblivious to the approaching figure.

Her reading was shattered when a familiar voice asked, "Joanne?"

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry that this chapter is SO short; I'll make it up to you by updating tomorrow. Much love!

Tina101


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mark wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked down the street. He was tired of watching Mimi and Roger make out on the couch. He was _going_ to film, but it was too cold, so he was on his way to the Life for some tea. The filmmaker ignored the looks he got from the waiter, and made his way to the back. Suddenly, he froze. Sitting at one of the back tables reading a book was Joanne. Mark walked over to the table.

"Joanne?" he asked. Joanne gasped and looked up. "Hey stranger." Never taking her eyes off Mark, Joanne closed her book.

"Hey yourself," she replied in a slightly cold tone.

"May I, uh, may I join you?" Joanne shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." Mark slid into the seat across from the lawyer. An uncomfortable silence settled over the two friends. The waiter brought Joanne her food, took Mark's order, and left. Joanne was the first to speak. "So, uh, how have you been Mark?"

"Pretty good. I'm living at the loft with Roger, Mimi, and Collins still." Joanne bit her bottom lip.

"What, umm, what about…" she trailed off, but Mark knew what or rather who she was talking about.

"Maureen hasn't been the same. Every once in a while Collins and I will suggest that she moves in with us. She always refuses; she's afraid that you won't be able to find her if she moves. There's something missing from her, that sparkle in her eyes that makes her Maureen is gone." Joanne sighed and stared at her food. Mark put his hands on hers.

"I can't believe this. I thought that this was for the best."

"All do respect Jo, but how was this for the best? You left Maureen completely heartbroken."

"I know, and I'm not proud of my decision!" Joanne cried. "I thought that I couldn't take the Bohemian life, but I've learned otherwise over the past two years. I never meant to hurt Maureen. I thought that she'd bounce back like she normally would." Mark shook his head.

"Maureen thought the world of you. No matter what anyone said, she blamed herself for you leaving."

"I never thought that things would get this bad." Joanne wiped away a stray tear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to Maureen. Go see her, talk to her." another silence enveloped the table. Joanne picked at her food, and Mark glanced at his watch. "Shit, I have to go before they get worried at home."

When the filmmaker got up to leave, Joanne said, "Wait, let me give you my cell phone number." She scribbled her cell phone number down on a napkin, and handed it to Mark. "The number for the loft's still the same right?"  
"Yeah, but don't call it. Someone will recognize your voice." Joanne nodded, she hadn't thought about that. Mark got up, and gave his estranged friend a warm hug. "It's great to see you again Jo." Joanne returned the hug.

"It's great to see you too." Joanne watched Mark leave. In the back of her head she was tempted to just pack up and leave again, but she wanted to make things right in her life again.

When Mark returned to the loft, Mimi was busy painting her nails, and Roger was strumming away at his guitar.

"Hey, how was filming?" Mimi asked. Mark pulled off his scarf and jacket.

"It got too cold out, so I went to the Life for some tea." The filmmaker sat down on one of the chairs. "I was thinking of inviting Maureen over later maybe." Mimi shook her head.

"Don't even bother. Joanne's birthday's coming up, and she's in one of those moods." When Mimi mentioned Joanne's name, Mark shifted uncomfortably. Roger noticed this, but didn't say anything. Mark stood up, and grabbed his camera bag.

"I'm going to go edit some film." Mimi watched as Mark retreated to his room. The dancer curled up next to Roger, and rested her head on his shoulder. Roger stopped playing. Something was up with Mark, and he was going to figure out what.

**A/N:** There you go, chapter 3. I haven't started chapter 4 yet, so I'll probably update in a few days. Much love!

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was the day before Joanne's birthday, but there was no drunken celebration at the Life planned. Maureen fell inside of herself, worrying the other Bohemians. Mimi pressured the diva into going over to the loft to get her mind off Joanne. Collins handed Maureen some vodka. Maureen stared at the paper cup, completely spacing out.

"Earth to Mo," Collins said. "Maureen."

"Maureen!" Roger yelled. Maureen came crashing back down to reality. She blinked several times, and shook her head.

"What the hell do you want Davis?" she demanded. Roger sat there open mouthed. How had this become this fault?  
"You were totally spaced out honey," Mimi explained. "You okay?" Maureen nodded, and took a long drink of her vodka.

"Yeah, never better," she replied. Mark picked up his camera, and focused on the diva.

"Zoom in on Maureen who we'll get drunk tonight, and be forced to listen to her ranting about shit no one cares about." Maureen flicked the camera off.

"You can shove that damn extension of your body up your ass, Mark." Mark rolled his eyes, and put the camera away. Roger congratulated Maureen for getting the filmmaker to listen for once in his life.

Later, Maureen was still at the loft, but she wasn't drinking anymore. Collins, however, was almost completely wasted.

"You want to come over tomorrow and go shopping or something?" Mimi asked Maureen. The diva shook her head.

"I'm going to stay in tomorrow, but thanks," she replied. Mimi gave the diva's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"You doin' okay Mo?" she asked. Maureen shrugged.

"I think I'm going crazy, Meems. Today I saw someone who looked _exactly_ like Joanne." Mark focused his attention to his lap. "This isn't the first time either. All this past week I kept seeing her, but by the time I realize it, she's gone." Mimi rubbed Maureen's back.

"Maybe you keep seeing women who look like Joanne, because you want to see her so much."

"Or maybe it _is_ her," Roger suggested. The rocker glanced at Mark, making him feel even more uncomfortable. Mark was afraid that Roger was on to him. Mimi gave Roger a dirty look.

"Joanne's gone, and I've come to terms with that," Maureen replied quietly with tears in her eyes. She _hadn't _come to terms with it yet. Mimi pulled the diva close, and calmed her down. Mark watched the scene unfold. Guilt was eating him up on the inside, but he kept his mouth shut.

The second Maureen left, Mark retreated to his room to do something. He pulled out Joanne's number, and began to dial. Joanne picked up after several rings.

"Hello?" she asked.

"It's Mark."  
"What can I do for you?" Always so formal.

"Maureen was just here. She's really depressed, and thinks that she's going crazy. You haven't been following her have you?"  
"Not exactly. I've been going back and forth about going to see her. She probably saw me outside her building. I also had lunch at the deli across from the building, and I saw her there."

"You need to be more careful Jo! If you keep following her, I'm going to have to tell her!"

"Please don't tell Maureen," Joanne pleaded. Mark sighed.

"Can I tell everyone else?"

"Please don't tell Maureen." Mark could tell that the lawyer was on the verge of tears.

"Please go see Maureen then." There was a long pause; Joanne was thinking. "Joanne, you still there?"  
"Yeah, I'm still here. I'll go see Maureen soon, I promise. As for telling everyone else-" There was a knock on Mark's door.

"You okay Mark?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah," Mark replied. "Listen, I've gotta go. I'll call you later, bye."  
"Bye Mark." Mark hung up the phone, and went to go see what Mimi wanted.

Mimi was lounged across the couch with her legs draped over Roger's lap; talking to Roger and Collins.

"Okay, what's her name?" Collins asked Mark. The filmmaker joined his friends with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've been acting really weird lately," Roger replied. "So, what's her name?" Mark shook his head.

"It's not like that man."

"Then what's it like then boy?" Collins asked. "You've been acting weird ever since you went to the Life last week. What's with you?" Mark chewed on his bottom lip.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Maureen; not yet at least. I _did_ meet someone at the Life-"

"I knew it!" Roger exclaimed, earning him a kick in the stomach from Mimi. The rocker grunted. "Sorry…continue."

"I saw, uh, I saw Joanne at the Life." Mimi sat up and folded her legs under her. Roger and Collins were both speechless. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to ask Joanne what she wanted to do. She's going to see Maureen soon, and doesn't want her to know."

"So you lied to us?" Roger asked rather coldly.

"Roger please. Mark was only respecting Joanne's wishes," Collins said. The anarchist turned to face Mark. "At least he told us." Mark stared at his lap.

"So how is Joanne?" Mimi asked. Mark shrugged.

"She's really regretting her decision to leave, and I don't think that I made it any easier on her when I saw her at the Life."

"When did you last talk to her?"  
"Five minutes ago." Roger swore under his breath, making Mark mad at him. "Dammit Roger, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"You're what's wrong with me! You see Maureen suffering and still lie to her!" Mimi looked from Roger to Mark. Roger had always been protective of Maureen, like a little sister, but it was almost as if he and Mark had switched places.

"And I apologized!" Mark got up. "I have a headache, I'm going to bed." Everyone watched the filmmaker go back to his room.

As soon as Mark left, Mimi crawled onto Roger's lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, and whispered comforting words in his ear. The dancer knew how hurt Roger was that Mark had kept such a secret from him even if it had only been for a week. Roger held Mimi close as if afraid to lose her again.

The next evening, Joanne slowly walked down the hall towards her old apartment. She was so nervous she was almost shaking uncontrollably. Joanne stood outside the apartment for nearly a minute, deciding what to do. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Maureen was draped across her bed in the black negligee Joanne had gotten her for Christmas before she left. The diva flipped through the photo album in front of her. She traced a photo of Joanne lightly.

"Happy birthday Pookie," she said quietly. A knock on the door shattered Maureen's thoughts. She grabbed her matching knee length robe, and went to answer the door. There was another knock. "I'm coming, I'm coming dammit!" Maureen tied the sash around her waist, and opened the door. The diva froze. "Joanne?" Joanne smiled weakly, and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Maureen," she said quietly. Neither one knew exactly what to say. Maureen realized that she was standing in the doorway in her nightgown.

"You want to come in?" The diva stood to the side, so Joanne could go inside.

An uncomfortable silence filled the lavish apartment. Joanne glanced around. Everything looked exactly the same as the day she had left.

"So, how have you been?" she asked Maureen.

"How have _I _been? How the hell do you think I've been? You leave two years ago without as much as a fucking goodbye! How do you think I am? You're back now, and you probably expect me to welcome you back with open arms. Well I have news for you. I, I…" Maureen stopped. Was she really going to push Joanne away again? "I love you Pookie." Maureen threw her arms around Joanne's neck, and pressed her lips against the lawyer's. Joanne deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist.

"I'm sorry I left," she said when they broke off the kiss. Maureen stroked Joanne's cheek. Both women were on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"I deserved it though." Maureen held Joanne close, and buried her face in the nape of her neck. The lawyer still wore the same perfume, felt the same in her arms. Their bodies still molded together perfectly after two years. Tears slid down Maureen's cheek. Joanne gently stroked the diva's hair.

"I missed you _so_ much!" Joanne kissed Maureen with years of lost passion. The lawyer slowly united the sash around Maureen's waist. The robe slid to a puddle at the diva's feet. Somehow, the couple made their way over to the couch. Soon, it was flesh on flesh for the first time for both of them in two years.

Maureen's eyes fluttered open. She felt something heavy on top of her. When she realized that it was Joanne, she wrapped her arms around the lawyer even tighter, and drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight streamed through the window, waking Joanne up. She was lying on top of Maureen who was still fast asleep. Her full lips were parted slightly, and her dark curls spilled past her shoulders. Joanne gently kissed Maureen's cheek, and got up carefully. Before she went to shower, she covered Maureen up with a blanket. Joanne found that Maureen had left all the stuff she had left behind exactly where she had left them. The lawyer closed the bathroom door, and began to take a shower.

Maureen rolled over on the couch. She pulled the blanket around her. Had it all been a wonderful dream, or was Joanne really back? The sound of the shower running quickly answered her question. Maureen got up, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and trudged over to the bathroom. She climbed into the shower, and wrapped her arms around Joanne's waist. Joanne leaned back against her girlfriend, and kissed her tenderly.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning yourself." Joanne put her hands over Maureen's. "I thought that all of last night was a dream." Joanne turned around, and squeezed Joanne's ass.

"Then that was one hell of a dream." The lawyer began to kiss Maureen's neck, causing the diva to moan loudly. Soon, they were in the middle of an all out make out session.

Later, Joanne was digging through her old clothes while Maureen finished showering. The photo album Maureen had been looking through was still on the bed. Joanne flipped through the album. All seven of them looked so happy together. So many things had changed over the past few years. Joanne pulled on jeans and a sweater, and went to go make some coffee. Half an hour later, Maureen waltzed out of the bathroom.

"Mmm, coffee," she said as she leaned against the counted next to Joanne. "Listen Pookie, I want to know why you left." Joanne focused on the coffee pot.

"It's complicated," she replied simply. Maureen grabbed Joanne's shoulder, and spun her around to face her.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's fairly simple, but you'll make it complicated with your damn Ivy League vocabulary!"

"It's complicated because I'm not even sure at times!" Joanne cried. "After losing Angel, and nearly losing Mimi, I knew that I couldn't watch my friends die. I was always the strong one, and I was afraid of what would happen if I stayed and couldn't take it anymore." Maureen pulled Joanne close. She had never seen the lawyer so emotionally unstable. "I'm not proud of my choice to leave, but I needed a break. I should have stayed, I'm sorry." Maureen kissed the top of Joanne's head. Since Joanne had left, she had become more grown up and responsible. Maureen calmed Joanne down, and they finished making breakfast.

That afternoon, Joanne sat on the couch with Maureen's head in her lap. Sometimes they'd talk, but they were mostly enjoying being together.

"Hey Pookie?" Maureen asked. Joanne gently ran her fingers through the diva's soft hair.

"Hmm?"  
"We were going to go to the Life for dinner. Do you want to go?" Joanne stopped to think. "If you don't want to though, I can think of some other things we could do." A seductive smile crept across Maureen's face.

"I want to go see everyone. It's been so long." Maureen nodded; she was trying to be understanding even though she wanted to stay in with Joanne all night.

Joanne paced back and forth while waiting for Maureen to change. They were going to meet everyone at the Life, but the rest of the Bohemians didn't know that the lawyer was going to be joining them.

"Maureen, hurry up!" Joanne yelled.

"One sec, I have to look _perfect_!" Maureen replied from the bedroom. Joanne rolled her eyes. Some things never change. Five more minutes passed.

"Maureen!"

"I'm _coming_! Keep your fucking pants on!" Joanne heard the bedroom door being slammed shut only to be opened two minutes later. "See? Was it _that_ hard to wait?" Maureen walked into the room in her black leather boots, green camouflage pants, and a black V-neck with small green rhinestones along the V that showed off some cleavage.

"You're going to freeze, it's January!"

"And you're going to drive me crazy with your constant nagging," Maureen shot back as she pulled on her jacket and fingerless gloves.

"Well excuse me for giving a damn about my girlfriend!"

"I'm a big girl, and can take care of myself. Not that you'd know." Maureen's words stung Joanne. The lawyer opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking.

"If you don't want me here, then I'll leave." When Joanne tried to go grab her jacket, Maureen grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't leave," she said quietly. "I can't lose you again." Joanne pulled on her jacket, and wrapped her arms around Maureen's neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Maureen began to kiss Joanne tenderly, and slid her fingers into her girlfriend's jeans. The diva moved her lips down Joanne's neck. "Mo, mo, we really should get going. They're going to be waiting."

"The hell with them all," Maureen whispered in Joanne's ear. "The lawyer gently pushed her girlfriend away.

"Later, I promise." Maureen pouted and took Joanne's hand. The lawyer was nervous about going back, but at the same time, she couldn't wait.

**A/N:** One more chapter.

Tina101


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The Bohemians all sat around the Life drinking and talking. Maureen was late…again, but nobody was really sure if she was going to show up at all. Finally, the front door opened, and in walked Maureen and Joanne.

"Joanne!" Mimi exclaimed as she got up, and threw her arms around the lawyer's neck. Joanne returned the hug. "Look at you chica, you're back!"

"I'm back," Joanne replied. She went over, and gave each of the Boho boys a warm hug.

"Welcome back Jo," Collins whispered in her ear.

"It's great to see you," Roger told her.

It took the friends several minutes to finally calm down. Joanne took a seat between Collins and Maureen. Everyone ordered, and began talking to each other.

"How have you been, Joanne?" Collins asked the lawyer.

"Okay I guess. I've been working down in Baltimore at a firm. I applied to be transferred back here. I was a prime candidate for the job, and I got it, so I'm here to stay."

"Good, because we missed you." Joanne blushed.

"I missed you all too."

An hour and a half later, the volume level had greatly increased. Joanne was now sitting on the table in front of Maureen. The diva's hand was resting lightly on her girlfriend's thigh. Joanne looked around. Mimi and Roger were no longer sprawled out on the table making out. The rocker was now in the middle of a drinking contest with Collins. Mimi was cheering them on and providing the alcohol while Mark filmed the whole thing.

"Come on Jo, have a shot!" Roger slurred. Joanne shook her head.

"Oh no. _Someone_ has to be sober enough to get your sorry asses home safely." Collins rolled his eyes.

"Live a little girl, you're back in New York now," Mimi said as she climbed over the table and handed Joanne a shot glass. The lawyer sighed.

"Fine, but only one." Mimi and Maureen clapped. Joanne grimaced and did the one shot. She _hated_ vodka.

"There, was that so bad Pookie?" Maureen asked. Joanne nodded as she put the shot glass on the table. Maureen rubbed the inside of Joanne's thigh. "I'll make it up to you later then," she said seductively. Mimi groaned.

"You guys aren't going to start making out are you?" the dancer asked the couple.

"You don't want us to?" Maureen asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'd rather you didn't, and I think the manager would agree with me."  
"Fuck the manager!" Maureen announced before waving at the manager who was standing on the other side of the Café. The man blushed, and retreated to the kitchen causing the trio to burst out laughing.

"You're probably the first woman to even look at him other than his Mother!" Mimi exclaimed between peals of laughter.

"Who can blame him, my girl's _hot_!" Mimi and Maureen were surprised by Joanne's comment.

"Okay, you're drunk Joanne! You were cool with Maureen flirting with some old fat guy."

"I'm not drunk; I only had that one shot."

"And three beers." Joanne stopped to think.

"Oh year."

Mimi turned to Mark and called, "Mark, you're in charge of getting everyone home tonight!" The filmmaker nodded, he was used to getting everyone home safely.

The manager finally kicked the Bohemians out a little after one. Mark and Mimi guided a _very_ drunk Roger and Collins towards the loft while Maureen and Joanne walked towards their place in the opposite direction. Maureen entwined her fingers with Joanne's, and swung their hands back and forth as they walked.

"Hey Pookie, can I ask you a question?" the diva asked.

"Of course," Joanne replied.

"Did you miss me?" Joanne stopped, and gave Maureen a quick kiss. The lawyer cupped her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"Of course I did."

**The End!**

**A/N:** Didn't think that Maureen would be the one that asked that now did you? Anyway, I picked Baltimore for a reason…anyone who gets it CORRECT (and it's an answer you can find easily), gets bragging rights…and maybe a hint about _The Cure_. I dunno though…much love. Oh, and thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!

Tina101


End file.
